The focus of this proposal is the investigation of age-related differences in human information processing. More specifically, we are interested in how these age related differences impact the acquisition of new skills. We are also concerned with how information processing strategies might be used to reduce decrements in the rate of learning and asymptotic level of performance that are observed with older individuals. In our investigation of these issues we will employ a number of methodologies including: speed-accuracy manipulations, speed-accuracy decomposition techniques (Meyer et al., 1988), random walk modelling procedures (Ratcliff, 1978, 1985), and event related brain potentials, in an effort to provide a fine-grained assessment of performance changes during training. Our goal is to localize the bottlenecks in the acquisition of cognitive skills and identify compensatory strategies which may circumvent these information processing impediments. We plan to investigate the hypothesis that conservative response strategies observed in the elderly inhibit the acquisition of new cognitive skills and that this deficit may be reduced or eliminated through manipulations which affect their response criterion (defined as the amount of evidence required before a response is emitted; emphasis on speed or accuracy in responding). Furthermore, the role of response strategies in the acquisition of cognitive skills will be evaluated in detail for both young and elderly adults. If response strategy is a critical factor in the development of automaticity, as has been suggested by Shiffrin, Dumais and Schneider (1984), then acquisition rates may be varied independently of age. This program of research is intended to provide refinements to theories of aging by explicating the effects of strategic/cognitive differences in information processing on overall response speed and skill acquisition. Furthermore, refinements to theories of skill acquisition will be sought by exploring in detail the role of cognitive strategies on skill acquisition rates. In addition to contributions to theories of skill acquisition and aging we believe that our research has important practical implications for the development of training strategies that are well suited to older individuals.